


Delayed

by Pickoloh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickoloh/pseuds/Pickoloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun. He gets on your nerves but he’s also one of the most attractive people you’ve ever met. You try to be nice, but he turns you on and ruins it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed

You step out into the cool evening air, tucking a couple of strands behind your ear as you stare up at the sky. The sun is starting to dip below the horizon, splashes of molten orange and soft hues of pink dancing across the sky. The door bounces shut behind you, and you feel the warmth of his breath on the back of your neck.

“Now that we’re finally out of there, I can-”

You turn on your heel shove him against the door, snickering at the dull sound of his head making contact with the painted wood. His eyes screw shut as he winces sharply. You watch his mouth move, and he opens his mouth lazily.

“Watch it, I fucking bit my tongue,” he mumbles. 

“And you embarrassed me in front of an entire restaurant full of people. I had to stay two hours late without pay. Alone. We all have problems, Baekhyun,” you respond coolly. 

“Listen, if you weren’t such a tease, I wouldn’t have done anything.”

Your eyes flash and you slam your knee into the space between his legs, dangerously close to his crotch. He swallows, eyes dropping to glance at your bare thigh. His tongue peeks out to wet his lips, and you slide your leg upwards to brush against the fabric of his jeans. His throat quivers and you snort.

“I bet you’d get off just on my thigh between your legs,” you spit.

“You know, I’d absolutely be up to trying that,” he rasps, eyes narrowing.

You fight to keep your expression disinterested, even at the heat that sparks through you at the roughness of his voice.

“Wonderful. Well, as much as I dislike you, I care more about myself and am definitely doing that behind this restaurant at two in the morning. I assume you don’t have a ride, since Chanyeol and Jongdae left your sorry ass here,” you mutter, pulling away from him and stepping into the small parking lot. Baekhyun takes a shaky breath, then trots to catch up with you, frowning at your walking pace. 

“They didn’t leave me here, they knew I’d be getting laid,” he says, running his hand along your shoulder. You jerk away from him, scowling. 

“Who says you’re getting laid,” you mutter, digging through your purse for your car keys. He laughs. It’s a loud, clear sound, that you enjoy more than you’d like to admit. He sidles up behind you, his arousal clear in the bulge pressing against your ass. You gasp, and he wraps his arms around your neck, grabbing your chin with one of his hands.

“I do,” he says, voice barely audible.

Your pulse skyrockets and you hate the fact that you’re already wet. You struggle against him uselessly, and his grip on you tightens. He rolls his hips against you slowly, pressing his cheek to yours. 

“Let go of me,” you breathe, though you’re not really fighting him anymore. He starts rocking his hips against yours, rutting into your ass and leaving soft, breathy moans in your ear.

“Make me,” he has the gall to chuckle.

You push back against him, reveling into the sharp breath he takes as he stumbles, catching himself by slapping his palm on the roof of your car. You press against him, sandwiching him between your body and door of your car and you lean over and grind against him, moving your hips steadily. His breath stutters and he lets out a long whine, his hands falling to your hips. Just as he starts to move his waist with yours, you lift your foot and bring it straight down on his toes. He yelps, pushing you away from him and cursing loudly. You stumble, but catch yourself, standing up straight and brushing yourself off. 

You look over at Baekhyun and he’s scowling.

“That’s not really what I meant,”

“You didn’t exactly specify.” you grin, taking in his ruffled appearance and rapid breathing.

“Can we just drive to your place already,” he mutters, walking over to the passenger side of the car.

“If you can keep your hands to yourself,” you say, pulling your keys out of your purse and unlocking the car. He clicks his tongue and tries his very best not to pout.  
He fails.

 

The two of you drive ride the car in relative silence, the radio playing softly in the background. You turn it off when Baekhyun starts humming, ignoring his whines. 

“I hear enough of your warbling on open mic nights,” 

“My ‘warbling’ has gotten me laid exactly-“

“The fact that you’re keeping count of how many times you’ve gotten laid as a result of your voice is enough of a reason for me to turn around right now and dropkick you into Chanyeol’s apartment.”

“Okay, first of all, Chanyeol and I share that apartment,” he huffs. 

“And second?”

“Fuck you.”

 

Somewhere along the way you drop your purse and kick your shoes off. Your jacket as well. You don’t know where. You don’t even question how you got to your bed considering that it’s three in the morning and none of the lights are on. All you can concentrate on is Baekhyun’s mouth on your neck and his hand in your pants. He’s taking his sweet time, brushing his index and middle fingers across your folds in light, teasing strokes. 

“Can you stop being such a fucking tease,” you breathe, digging your fingers into his scalp and pulling at his hair. He groans against your neck and digs his teeth into the flesh of your shoulder. You swear at the stinging pain, even as he sucks and licks at the skin in silent apology. You reach around with your free hand and grab his ass, savoring the broken whine that stutters from his mouth. Immediately he finds your clit, giving you the friction you so desperately desire. He moves his fingers smoothly and steadily, and you can’t help the moans that slip from your lips as he sucks another hickey at the base of your throat. 

You slide the hand on his ass to his hip, then around to his crotch. Releasing his hair from your other hand, you unbutton his jeans to allow you easier access. He lets out a long groan when you dive underneath his boxers and wrap your fingers around the base of his cock. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” he breathes. 

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re already this hard,” you laugh. 

“Yes, now if you could fix that and touch me a lot more, that would be great, sweetheart,” 

You squeeze him, and he whines.

“What did I say about nicknames, Baekhyun?”

He says nothing. You move your hand along his length slowly, swiping over your thumb over the head of his cock, making him hiss. 

“Answer me,”

He pants, starting to move his hips to increase the friction, but you pull your hand out of his pants and fold your arms, staring up at him. He whines again, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Fuck, alright. You said no nicknames.”

You smile sweetly, and like lighting, you throw him to the side and roll on top of him, pressing your crotch against his and rolling your hips. You take a shuddering breath, shocks of pleasure sparking through your body as you grind down against his hardness. Baekhyun groans, failing to stop the stream of curses falling from his mouth as he grabs your hips and thrusts upwards to meet your movements. You let out a breathy laugh, biting your lip and leaning back, resting your hands on his knees. His blown pupils take in every dip and curve of your body, raking from from your flushed face to your heaving chest, all the way down to your crotch grinding mercilessly against his. He lets out a long whine, sliding his hands from your hips and dipping under the hem of your shirt. His eyes widen when his fingers meet the bare skin of your breasts and you swear you can feel his cock twitch through the layers of fabric between you.

“How long haven’t you been wearing your bra,” he whispers, awestruck.

“Since before we left the restaurant,” you grin, slowing your pace and rutting more slowly against him. If his pupils could’ve dilated anymore, they would have. His hands move to cup your breasts, kneading relentlessly and he ruts against you. You shudder, picking up the pace again to meet his thrusts until the two of you are practically fucking with your clothes on. Eventually Baekhyun gets fed up and tugs at the hem of your shirt.

“Can you take your clothes off so I can fuck you,” he says, his voice rough and needy.

“I’m amazed you enough self control to wait for-“

He interrupts you by pushing you off the bed but you don’t care because you’re snickering at him. You sit up and he whips his shirt off and throws it at your face, his pants following a split second later. You manage to remove your own clothes and escape the mountain of garments you’re buried under, only for Baekhyun to yank you upwards by the wrist, pulling you onto the bed. 

“I’m not waiting anymore,” he growls, shoving you against the headboard, pushing your thighs apart and pressing his face to your dripping core. You hiss at the wet warmth of his tongue parting your folds, your hands dropping to his head, nails digging into his scalp. He takes his sweet time, moving his tongue in long, languid licks across your slit. A long moan falls from your lips when he finally reaches your clit, dragging it in long, lazy circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Ah, fuck, Baekhyun. That pretty mouth is actually good at something besides singing,” you breathe, keening as his pace suddenly doubles. You pull on his hair and he moans against you, sliding his tongue to your slit and teasing your entrance. You bite your lip and hold his head in place as you roll your hips against his face. There’s a sharp intake of breath and he goes completely still. You stop moving, eyebrows furrowing.

“Did I kill you or something?”

“Sit on my face,” he mumbles against your thigh.

Your eyebrows rise and you can’t help the moan that bubbles up out of your chest.

Baekhyun rolls over onto his back, looking completely delirious. You take a moment to calm your breathing, pleasure spreading through your body as you anticipate what’s about to come. You move slowly, enjoying the way his eyes practically drink you in, until you’re kneeling above him. He’s so close, you can feel his warm breath fanning against your wet center. You swallow, a sudden spark of nerves running through you. He’s never let you do this before, and you don’t really understand why he’s suddenly acquiescing. You open your mouth to ask if he’s really quite sure, but the last of your doubts fall away when he presses a sweet kiss on the inside of your thigh.

“Ride me,” he whispers.

“Oh my god Baek, yes,” you groan.

You waste no time, spreading your thighs farther and sinking down onto his tongue. He wraps his arms around your thighs and angles his head so his tongue runs along your slit and rubs deliciously against your clit with every thrust of your hips. You groan, carding your fingers through his pink locks, holding his head still as you rut against him, broken moans falling from your mouth with every exhale. You can feel the pleasure building in you, and you know you’re close. You swallow, tightening your grip on his hair and move your hips faster, moving against him like your life depends on it. You grit your teeth as your muscles tense, and Baekhyun seems to realize you’re close because suddenly he yanks you down against him and sucks your clit harshly. You cry out, your orgasm slamming into you. His grip on you tightens and he licks at your core as your hips stutter against him as you ride at your high. He keeps your hips moving against his tongue until you’re a whimpering mess, clawing at the sheets as the shocks of overstimulation make your hips jump. Finally he lets you go, and you fall back onto the bed, chest heaving.

Baekhyun sits up, groaning. You glance at him, flushing as he wipes at the wet sheen on his face. He catches your gaze and grins, licking his lips slowly and wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“Thanks for the meal,” he murmurs. You aim a kick at his head, but he manages to dodge, snickering. 

“Fuck me, please,” you say, your eyes fluttering closed.

“With pleasure,” he responds, crawling over you and reaching down, teasing your sopping wet entrance with the head of his cock. 

“Damn, you’re soaked,” he whistles. “We should do face riding more often,” he says, grinning. 

“Just fuck me already,” you whine, wiggling your hips. His pupils dilate until you can barely see the brown of his irises, and he thrusts into you. There’s no smooth buildup, no ease-in. He leans in and crushes his mouth to yours as his hips slam into yours. You bite his bottom lip, hard, and take the chance to suck his tongue when his mouth falls open in a silent gasp. He shifts his hips, his cock brushing against a particularly sensitive spot, and you groan, burying your face in his neck and pressing wet kisses into his throat. His thrusts are tireless, but you can tell he’s close. You suck a flowering bruise against his burning skin, and raise your hips, wrapping your legs around his waist. He shudders at the angle, driving even further into you and groaning as he quickly approaches his orgasm.

“Come on, Baek. Come for me,” your breathe into his ear. 

He responds immediately, slamming into you over and over as you drag your nails down his back. You raise your hands and slap his ass, digging your fingers in the supple flesh there. His eyes widen and suddenly he’s pressing against you, curses spilling into the sheets from his pink mouth as he orgasms. His breathing is ragged as he rocks against you, chasing the final waves of his pleasure. Once the movements of his hips slow to a stop, he collapses onto his side, shuddering as the aftershocks pass through him. You card your fingers through his hair as he catches his breath, whisper-quiet whimpers gracing your ears with his every shaking exhale.

Normally when the two of you fucked, it was simply because one of you was horny and the other had some time. You aren’t really friends, you rarely hung out. In fact, most of the time he only managed to get on your nerves. The only reason you even know Baekhyun is because he constantly shows up at the restaurant you work at, and doesn’t leave until he’s had his fill of hitting on you. But now with his shaking, sweaty form lying next to you, you can’t help but feel a strange sense of protection over him. 

You roll over and brush his bangs back, pressing a hesitant kiss to his sweaty forehead. He cracks one of his eyes open, staring at you with a strange expression on his face.

“Feeling caring?”

You swallow, then inch closer, wrapping your arms around his waist and pulling him flush against you. Without waiting for him to respond, you tuck your head under neath his chin and press your check against his chest. You can hear his heartbeat pounding, and feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. He’s quiet for a minute, until his arms slowly close around you. You hear him swallow.

“That’s . . . That’s fine. Caring is fine. Caring is good.”

He sounds nervous, and you laugh softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stick around for more to come . . .


End file.
